Bridges of Love
by cabotfet-ish-70
Summary: Alex and Olivia shared a close friendship. Despite being deeply in love with one another they keep their feelings secret, each afraid to lose the friendship they have now, but an event that hits close to home forces then to acknowledge what they feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Bridges of Love**

cabotfit-ish 70

Alex/Olivia

**Alex and Olivia shared a close friendship. Despite being deeply in love with one another, they keep their feelings secret, each afraid to lose the friendship they have now. When an event hits too close to home, they are forced to confront their feelings**

**Chapter 1**

"Liv come on he like you I know it."

" and i like him too, but what is he going to think of me going to all your family meetings?"

" Well that your very important to me, your my best friend Olivia."

"OK, OK I'LL GO!" Olivia gave up easily but she really wanted to go,  
but she want to give Alex a choice of going by herself if she wanted too. She really Liked Alex dad he was nice, honest simple man with all the power and money Christopher Alexander Cabot lll was a very humble man.

" Thank you sweetie!" Alex said jumping up and hugging Olivia briefly.

' So where is this gathering taking place? I want to know the dress code."

"Olivia you have a great sense of style dress or pants suit you will do fine."

" all right i 'm going to go to the squad and start my day. So I will meet you?"

"ah.. about 2:30 I have stop by my place so why don't pick me up there and will go from there?"

" I'll see how I can work it out, Munch owes me so I will switch with him.I will call you about one to confirm. "

"Alright Later then." Alex said watching Olivia heading toward the door.

Alex and Olivia has been friends for 3 years both in the respective minds feel more than what you see on the outside. To any other they are just good friends but in each of their heart lays more deeper feelings than each of them are reluctant to show of fear of destroying what they have already built. In the past 3 years Alex has introduced Olivia to family members including her Father and Mother Alise Varnes Cabot. During the year Olivia have notice the close bond that Alex has with her father something wished shed wished she had.

**Christopher Alexander Cabot/Alise Varnes Cabot Home**

Christopher sat in his elegant studio attending to a phone call when enter the studio carrying a cup of tea, setting it on a corner of the the expensive desk.

" OK I will see you tomorrow for sure." Was Mr. Cabot finally answer to the caller on the Phone and promptly hang up.

" Firm problems Dear?" Asked his wife seeing the worried expression on her husbands face.

" you know how it is Dear, you leave for an hour and all hell breaks lose." He said with a smile plastered on his face. Slowly getting up from behind his desk he made his way towards his wife taking her hand in his.

" sweetie why don't you join us for a late lunch with our daughter and her friend Olivia?"

" I can't Christopher, I have a prior engagement to go to, That Charity Foundation Function for kids with terminal heart disease. I will call her and engage her for dinner this week. Okay?"

" Okay Darling." He said giving her a tender kiss in the cheek. ' I am going to head out I have some errands to run before i meet with our daughter"

"Okay dear take it easy your looking a little tired.' His wife noticed.

"certainly dear, see you later" He wave at her as he walks out the door.

Squad -16 Precinct

"Hey Liv you done with my DD5's?" Asked Munch from across the coffee stand.

" just about Munch and stop asking me everything 10 minutes!" Olivia reply with a glare.

" well well your the one who ask to let out early today, we may have no pending case but with have a cluster of paper work! you should be gracing us with your scribble and dump in the out box basket technique." He look at her over his glasses. "So, where is it that you going that's so important the you have to leave us in the middle of the day?" asked Munch.

" Just accompanying Alex to a late Lunch with her dad." Olivia said finishing the last of the DD5's.

" ah ha!" Munch explain.

"ah ha what?" Olivia sniped back.

"why you and not us?" Munch said jokingly.

"Here are you dd5s Munch." Handing over the paper work to Munch she took a glance at her watch, it was 5 minutes to one o'clock. Picking up her cell phone from a top her desk she walked to the locker to get her jacket and dialing a familiar number.

**Alex Apartment**

Alex was coming through the door when she hears her her cell phone ring, fishing it out of her bag as she answers while maneuvering her case load of paper work she usually brings home.

" Hello"

" Hey where are you?" Asked the detective on the other side of the phone call.

"I just got in. And you?"

" I am just heading out." Answer Olivia cheerily. " I will be there in an hour, I'm going home to take a shower, so see you in a bit."

" Perfect! See you in a few." Alex said happiness evident in her voice. Ending the phone call and skipping like a 10 year old she went in the direction of her bedroom.

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia head right to the shower as soon as she entered her apartment. She was also looking forward to a nice afternoon with the best company in the world, the woman that she secretly love and hold dear. Couple years in the friendship with Alex, Olivia realized that her feeling for Alex run deeper than just friendship. she was head over heel for that woman. She admitted it to her self years ago but was afraid of how Alex might react if she was to confess her love as more than two friends could have. She was afraid of ruining everything they have achieved.

Getting out of the shower wrap in a towel Olivia searched her closet opting on a set of pants suit, Black dress pants with a suede Dark wine jacket that was hip length and a cream dress shirt inside finishing the ensemble with black low heel boots. A spritz of her favorite perfume a soft make-up and slightly spike crop hairstyle and she was ready to go.

********

It was hitting 1:45 by time Olivia reached Alex Apartment complex getting out of her classic Mustang she securely locked it and head in to the building.

Alex was finishing her make-up when she heard the the ring in the intercom , clicking her way to door she click a button. " yes?"

"It's me Alex Let me in?" Hearing the release she made her to the elevator and to Alex floor.

Upon reaching her destination she rang one more time. The door open seconds later and the site that greet her took her ability to breathe correctly. Alex was wearing wool trouser pants that fit like latex gloves to her slim frame and a silk dress blouse that fawns out slightly from the waist and holding the front together by 3 buttons in the front long sleeve and a baby pink and silver strappy heels. Olivia thought she is ravishingly beautiful. Realizing she was drooling like a dog with rabies Olivia rapidly close her gaping mouth. " You look amazing.... You ready?" Finally Olivia was able to form a sentence.

" Thank you and yes let me get my purse." As Alex walk back in the direction of her bedroom Olivia indulged in the view that the trousers provided from Behind '_Good Lord'_ Olivia thought to herself.

Arriving at Lattanzi Ristorante they proceed to enter and immediately Alex spotted her Father on a table near a window. Walking up to the Maitre d she announced her Name and was directed to their table.

Smiling Christopher Alexander Cabot greeted his daughter and company.

" Hello lovely ladies."

" Hi dad" Alex said hugging kissing her dad on the cheek."

" Olivia how lovely to see you again come on have seat.' He proceed to bring out the chair for Olivia as the Maitre d did the same for Alex.

" Hoe have you been sir?" Olivia said taking a sit and thinking him with a smile.

" Good but call me Chris I think we known each other long enough."  
" OK Sir, I mean Chris.' Olivia smiled.

Alex dad ask her about the job briefly and how she was doing they engaged in light conversation and stories of Alex as a child that Olivia found very amusing but not surprised in the least. Even though he spoke enthusiastically about her younger year Olivia sensed a hint of melancholy in his voice that was not there before. They enjoyed their five course meal and the ladies had several light cocktail drinks not heavy on the alcohol but it was making Olivia have the urge to pee so she excuse herself to the restroom.

" she is amazing friend she is keeper." He said smiling at his girl.

"Yes, she is the Best." Alex replied with pride.

' Honey I..."Her father started but stopped to think how to word what he had to say to his Only daughter.

." What is it Dad?" Alex asked a little concern.

" I just want you to know that I always wanted what best for you." he raised his had to stop Alex from talking.

"Let me finish.." Holding his hand to grasp those of his daughter."I know how selective you are at making friends and getting close to people. Your also a good judge of character. I guess I just want to say that Love you no matter what and that I'm. proud of you in every sense of the word with your perfectness an in-perfectness and that will never change. Alex frown a little and was touched at the same time but she has heard this a million times but for some reason it felt different hearing it this time around fill her with something she can't really put her finger on.

" I know dad, you have been the greatest father in the world and I Love you too and I'm very proud of you also." Alex sad with glassy eyes.

" Thank you Honey." he said padding her hand and sipping on his Mineral water.

Olivia came back from her short trip from the ladies room and sat down immediately noticing Alex glassy expression she wondered what transpired while she was in the soon as Olivia return Alex got up and excused her and went to the ladies room to wash up a bit.

"Olivia this will gave me an opportunity for us to chat." He said smile at her.

"Off Course. What will you like to take about?" She answered.

"My Daughter." He said with serious tone.

Olivia tuck and audible gulp. Why she did really know but by his tone of voice she new he had or at least had something to say.

" I know how close you and my daughter are, she might think of me as an old man living on caveman years but the truth is that I'm not blind. I am going to go straight to the point if your intentions for my daughter are what I think they are I want you to promise me that If one day I am not around that you will take care of her/"

" Sir..."

"No let me finish please? I need you to promise me that you will be there for her?"

" Of course always. I Lov..." She caught herself and stopped.

" I know you do.' He finished.

'_ weird conversation_ ' Olivia thought to herself and heard the click clack of Alex approaching to the table.

"well girls it's four thirty your mom should be home already from her function and I have things to do tomorrow so i will call it a day, It was a pleasure. Olivia, Alex have a nice rest of the afternoon and Alex don't forget to call your Mom."

" yes dad, I will ." Alex answer as she accepted a hug and a kiss for her Olivia on the should he excited the restaurant.

To be cont.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Hey Mom Good morning to you to." Alex send rolling here eye she loved her mom very much but sometimes she can drive her up a wall.

" Good Morning Darling i was just about to give you a call." Alise said while pinning a broach to her expensive ensemble of the day.

" So what were you going to call me about?" Alex ask curiously.

"Stop acting like it's some kind of rarity that i am calling" Alex mother replied defensively.

" Oh but it is, Mom!" Alex reply was sarcastic but yet reserved.

" You work 24/7 I can't even get in contact with you on week days..anyway I want you to come for Dinner tomorrow night, were having some Guest I want you to meet."

"Guest?" Alex ask she was smelling conspiracy already.

" Yes remember Micheal Betancourt anf his parent ? there going to be here and he has been asking about you every time I see him in my charity Functions."

" Mom you have to stop playing matchmaker is why i don't accept none of your invitations." Alex esasperated.

"Alex you are not getting any younger and we want to see some Grandchildren before I'm laid to rest." Alise know that was low but i was worth a try.

" Their is no Option for children in my life right now Mom and you know it so knock it off Already! By the way my heart is already taking." Alex concluded with a smile.

"well the you should bring him along let me mister wonderful."

" I will and let me fore warn you it's a she." Alex said waiting for her mothers tirade.

"Alexandra I thought we talked about this infatuation of yours." Alise said not happy about what she was hearing.

"No mom you talked." Alex said resolutely she was going to stand her ground when it comes to her private life. "And you will show her some respect or you won't see me at dinner ever again."

" Will at least don't embarrass me while the guest are here." Alex mother released a breath.

" I'll Mom."Alex hang up the phone.

**ADA'S Office***************

Alex was at here desk doing her routine paper work when she her a knock on her door.

"come in." She said to her visitor.

Olivia sneak her head in the door before fully walking in. Alex looked up and smile when she saw Olivia looking stunning as always with all her working gear in place Alex could look at her for a lifetime and not get tired of the view in front of her.

'Hey you!' Olivia greeted with a smile.

"Hi Liv." Alex said returning the smile.

" I was calling you this morning early but your phone was busy." Olivia taking a seat right in front of Alex desk.

" That most have been when i was talking to mom." Alex confided.

" How is she?" Olivia politely asked.

" Same as always, she want me to come to Dinner tomorrow." Alex said looking straight into Olivia eyes.

" Oh! So are you going?

" well i accepted with one condition." Alex said getting up from behind her desk and walking closer to Olivia.

" What condition was that?" Olivia was curious. Alex and her Mother had a very restricted relationship on like her fathers and she often wondered why.

" That I can bring my own guest." Alex said finally a hint of a smirk in her face.

Olivia's expression fell but she covered it well or so she thinks, Alex is going on a date to dinner at mom and dad's."Oh" She finally said with head hanging down. Alex Move forward and put her hands under Olivia chin to bring it up, when she look into does brown eyes she said " and your my guest." Olivia face light up for just couple a seconds before it went grim again.

" Alex your Mom don't really like me. Are you nuts ?" Olivia was wearing a worried expression.

" Liv my mom is trying to throw me to the wolfs and will be damn if she is going to dictate who i should choose to be my soul mate." Alex said with firmness in her tone.

" Plus my heart is already taking and I told her the munch, so you need to save me Liv" Alex same wearing her puppy dog eyes.

Olivia could no say no to does eyes. ' wait did she just said her heart was taking?' Olivia eyebrows frown in confusion Alex haven't mention anyone. How could she have missed this. Will that person be there? She had to find out who this person was make sure he/she was right for Alex.

"Ok I 'll go with you." Olivia said with renew bravery but also with dread.  
Alex leap up and extended her arm and Olivia got up and dive right into them hugging the blonde.

" My hero." Alex said softly against Olivia shoulder. They separate and Olivia give her a smile.

" I have to get to the squad, see you later anything call me." Olivia turned and walk out of the office a million thought swimming in her head.

Christopher Alexander Cabot sat in the waiting room wait to be called in. Looking through old issues of national geographic's when he heard the nurse called " Christopher A. Cabot?" He got up and the nurse " room 101 to your left." So Christopher head to the direction indicated. Upon entering the small office she met with a distinguish looking older man.

" Hello ." Christopher greet the doctor and shook his hand.

" Have a seat Christopher." Indicated the Doctor take his stethoscope from around his neck.

" Your result are back and the findings are not what i hope for." Declared the Doctor.

**To Be Cont..........**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3***********

Mr. Christopher arrived home and went straight to his office and closed the door behind him. Going straight to his desk, he opened a drawer and took out some keys then he open a safe deposit box and took out some documents, he revised them and proceed to make a phone call.

Hello, Cabot Associates how can I help today? Answered the secretary of the firm.

Hello Magda It s Chris, is Thomas available? He asks the secretary.

Yes Sir He is in, I will connect you right away " The secretary promptly switched line.

Hey, Christopher, how you feeling? Thomas was Mr. Cabot s only confident that handled all his legal items and he sometimes was an ear for personal ones.

I don't have much time Tom, I need to get these papers in order. Can you come over in an hour?"

Yes sir I will be right there." Tom said hanging up the phone.

Mr. Cabot went back to his desk and with pen and paper to start writing two hand written Letters.

16 th Precinct********

"I am heading out to lunch. What about you?" Olivia asked her Partner Elliot Stabler.

I am going to grab a sandwich and head home to pick up Kathy. We have a parents meeting at Dickie's school. He replied while straightening his desk.

Oh ok, I am going to see if Alex wants to grab a bite or something."

Or something?" Elliot asks with mischievous in his tone.

Don t start this shit Elliot. She warned.

" What shit? The one you re always pulling when you talk about Cabot?"

"It's complicated El she is my best friend I don't want to jeopardized that for a love the might be one side."

You don't know that Liv." Elliot tried.

No, but I am not willing to take the risk of losing her forever because of it." Olivia admits.

All I am saying is life is short and you deserve to be happy Liv. It will eat you up inside if you keep it in." Elliot concluded.

Speaking of eating, let me go before time is up and I have to be back." She waved good bye and headed in the opposite direction towards the ADA's office. Before reaching Alex s office Olivia decide to call and see if Alex wanted to grab some lunch.

Alex heard her cell phone ring and fetched for her desk." Hello." came the smooth voice Olivia loved so much.

Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch?"Olivia asked as she walks along.

That would be nice, but I have a ton of paper work I need to finish." Alex said regretfully.

Well I can bring you something from across the street if you like?" Olivia said hopeful that she can at least spend some time with Alex.

That would be wonderful!" Alex said cheerfully.

How about a Turkey club?" Olivia suggested knowing how much she like that particular sandwich.

You know what I like." Alex answered amazed at the ability Olivia has remembering what she liked.

I ll be there in a few." Olivia finished with a giggle. Hanging up the phone she crossed the street to the deli.

25 Minutes later Olivia came in Alex office with bags in hand crossing over to the coffee table sat the bags down. "Office service." She announced with a smile.

Thanks." Alex said smiling and approaching the brunette Detective. Taking a seat in the small office couch they sat to eat their lunch at talk.

All too sudden there was a knock on the office door once again. Alex looks at Olivia and shrugged.

"Come in." Alex didn't like her lunchtime interrupted especially if she was sharing it with her favorite detective.

In came a distinguished young man wearing an expensive suit great smile and clean cut Olivia had never seen before. Alexandra how nice to see you!"

"Michael! What on earth brought you to this side of the city?" Alex said surprised and a little disconcerted.

"Well I was on business in the building and I dropped by to say hi and talk about something with you...Alone?"  
Michael sported his million dollar smile. "And we ll have two coffees." He directed himself at Olivia who was still sitting in the couch.

Excuse me?" Olivia said annoyed and standing up from the couch. As she stands he saw that she was sporting a weapon and badge on her belt.

Michael this is Detective Olivia Benson, Olivia this Michael Betancourt, a Family Friend." Alex introduced. Olivia said nothing, she just gave him a death glare and she could not say she was pleased to meet him because she wasn't.

I m in a time crunch here so make it snappy." Alex said moving behind her desk. Olivia, can you wait a minute we need to finish what we were working on." Olivia nodded.

I will be right outside." She said heading out the door. Once the door was closed. Michael started. "She has a bit of an attitude, doesn t she?" Michael commented.

Michael, what do you want?" Alex asked exasperated.

Well come on now Alexandra that s no way to greet an old fling." He said with a smarmy smile.

Old Fling? We went on one date a year ago, I would hardly call that a fling Michael." Alex said in disbelief.

And if I remember correctly at my Mother's insistence, so get off your high horse." Alex finished crossing her arm over her chest.

"Yes, well Mother's knows best." He replied smugly.

"Well that s your opinion not mine. I pick my own mate and who I will spend the rest of my life with and Michael, that definitely is not you. And you will have the courtesy of leaving now brcause I have work to do." Alex said dismissing him.

We will see about that Alexandra." He said and turns on his heel and walks out the door.

Outside the office Olivia was reeling walking up and down the length of the waiting area. What the hell is taking so long? she thought as she move up and down when she suddenly heard the door open and out came Mr. Arrogant. He smugly walks up to the detective. "Detective." he says squaring of his shoulders. Try not to keep my Alexandra to busy, we have a rather important night tomorrow." He said with a sinister smile.

As far as I know she's having dinner with her parents, to which I will also be attending." Olivia was satisfied when the smug immediately fell off his face.

She will never choose you. You can't give her what i can." He finished all the muscles around his face tensing. I am Smart, Talented, and a Unique Person In Demand." He delivered with all the pride he could muster.

Oh really well I have to agree with you 100%." Olivia smiled as she made calculations in her mind and continued. "Beause if I am correct, you take the first letter of every word it spells out STUPID." She walked off and into Alex office.

'Bitch!' Was his last thought as he stomps down the corridor.

"Hey I was starting to think you left." Alex said as soon as she saw Olivia walk back in her expression a little tense.

I said I would wait." Alex sensed Olivia s response was different.

"Want to continue eating Lunch?" Alex asks as a mean to get back the easiness they had before they were interrupted.

"Na.. I lost my appetite. Liv Replied. Hands deep in her pockets.

"Let me make it up to you. Come to my place tonight and I will make you dinner." Alex propose hopeful that she won't be turned down.

You can't cook Alex." Olivia said giggling.

How do you know I can't cook? You ve never seen me cook." Alex said in her defense.

"Exactly you re the take out queen." Olivia smiled at this.

We ll see about that!" Alex challenged.

Should I bring something Tums, Maalox, Pep-to Bismol?" Olivia s grin was noticeable now. Alex adores that smile even if it was at her expense.

Just bring yourself." Alex finishes also smiling.

"Ok I'll call you later? Olivia was about to walk off when Alex calls out to her.

"Liv." Alex got up and walked toward the detective, closing the distance she kissed her softly in the cheek. Thank you for Lunch."

Your welcome." Olivia said softly eyes glowing. bye." she turned and left.

Behind Alex s closed door Olivia rested her body against the door. 'Jesus! that woman is going to undo me.' she thought as she leapt from the door and heads back to work, at least she had a night to look forward to.

To be cont......... 


	4. Chapter 4

Bridges of Love

Chapter 4*****************

As soon as Alex was out of the office she headed straight to the grocery store to get what she needed for dinner. Upon entering her apartment she quickly took a shower and got into comfortable clothing, black slacks and a baby blue button down sweater. Heading to the kitchen she made a u-turn to check her messages, she noticed the she had one new messages in her machine.

. ' _1 saved message, main menu:: to listen to your message press 1..._**_BEEP_**_! " Hey Honey, I just called to say, hi and I am looking forward to dinner with you and Olivia... your mom told me about the guest and I have to say it s the only part of the night I'm not looking forward too, but anyways see you tomorrow and say hi to Olivia for me...I love you.. bye..**.BEEP!** 'End of massages...no more messages..._

Sighing she turned and headed towards her kitchen to prepare dinner. Alex decided to make some Italian Meat Lover's Lasagna, garlic bread and tossed salad on the side. _'Who am I kidding is about the only dish I know how to do well.'_ Alex thought deciding to be realistic to herself. She should have everything just about done in about 1 hour. Looking at the digital clock on her range she concluded it was more the enough time, so she started her task.

45 minutes later Alex was about finished with dinner. Olivia was due any minute and so she skips to the bathroom to touch and wash up, she didn t want to smile like garlic and spices. She was almost done when she heard the ringing of the downstairs bell. Finishing she hurried to let Olivia in.

Hello, who is there?" She said smiling to herself knowing who it was already.

Det. Benson N.Y.P.D Open up!" Olivia said trying to be as serious as humanly possible. All the while grinning like an idiot.

"Do you have a warrant?" Alex said playing around.

I have a Badge and a big gun.... and cuffs Olivia said all along indulging in very specific visions.

Oh Lord! That should grant you access anywhere." Alex said sure that Olivia could hear her giggles through the speaker. "Come on up." And so Alex released the lock. Looking at herself in the mirror close to the entrance of the apartment she mad ensured she was looking descent.

'DING DONG' came the sound of the door bell. Alex opened the door and smiled at her guest who was carrying a bag in one hand and a bouquet of assorted flowers in the other.

Greeting Alex with a smile she handed Alex the flowers and the bag that was a bit heavy. Alex notice by the shape and size it was some kind of alcohol beverage. _'Wine.. she so thoughtful' _Alex silently appreciated before she actually voiced it, "Cabernet Franc 2006 ...wow. Nice this kind of red requires a scavenger hunt,. Should go nice with dinner.

I got it as a gift, never opened it when I found the price tag." Olivia revealed with a slight shrug. So it smells good in here, watcha cooking? Olivia sniffs the aroma emanating true out the apartment.

Meat Lasagna with French garlic bread and salad." Alex said gently folding the impeccably white kitchen towel and laying over her forearm waiter style hand on hip and wearing an accomplished smile.

How come you don't cook more often?" Olivia was curious.

Well First of all I don't have the time to cook all the time as you perfectly know; second this is one out of 3 recipes I know how to do well, third and most important I have no one to impress with my culinary art." She finished reverting her sight elsewhere.

So are you trying to impress someone tonight?" Olivia asks hopefully and chastised herself for it at the same time. '_don't get cocky know Benson_.' She warned herself mentally she was looking for the slightest of hints.

"Maybe." Alex answered back. So let eat. Go sit and I will bring everything out." Alex started moving around the kitchen Olivia thought she looks beautiful and all homey like sexy Betty Crocker.

Alex had laid out a nice spread Olivia was delighted and in between groans of pleasure coming from Olivia every time she took a bite, Alex was satisfied that she had done a good job and maybe did impress the brunette after all, who was she kidding everything she does she uses the brunette as inspiration, even in her job.

Do want some more wine?" Alex asks on her way to the kitchen to put away their dinner plates.

Sure I'll have another glass....Thanks She said when Alex return with her glass one for herself.  
Come let s go to the living room." Alex suggested and they relocated to the couch.

So you were saying that you sometimes go to the Hampton on vacations?" Olivia continued a conversation they were having at the dinner table.

Yes my dad has an estate in East Hampton South of the Highway. I used to go all the time before I started with the DA office. I haven t been there in a long time. I would like to take you there sometime."

"I will love too." Olivia said excitedly and looking into blue crystal eyes that shine likes sapphires.

Plus dad has a collection of ancient wine bottles in the cellar. We can get anciently drunk."

By know they got so comfortable that they relatively close to one anothers face, all giggle and laughter gone. Alex brought a slender hand to Olivia cheek and caressed it, Olivia eyes closed involuntary at the contact , relishing Alex soft touch she left her mind gallivant forward and submerge her imagination to how it will feel to kiss those lips, when she realize the her imagination was getting a little two realistic. Gently opening her eyes she realized that she was actually in a lip lock with the blonde and Alex was very active participant. The kiss ended and they separated by mere millimeters, I m sorry." Olivia said softly.

For what?" Alex asked.

I got carried away Alex I...." Alex put a finger on her lips to stop her for going any father.

I am not, plus I kissed you back. I have wanted to kiss like forever!" Alex admitted with no sign of regrets.  
Me too." Olivia confessed.

Well let s not stop now!" Alex proposed.

Let s not." Olivia concurred.

They moved closer once again in a soft slow exploratory kiss that left the both tingling in the most unusual places. They separated because the need for oxygen was vital.

Liv? Stay with me tonight?"

Alex... I ... I don't know if thats a good idea." Olivia said regretfully she didn t want to mess things up by going too fast.

We can just sleep Liv, I need you close tonight, I want you to hold me." Alex added looking intensely in Olivia brown ones.

Ok." How can she deny this woman anything?

Alex quietly got up and expended her hand to Olivia who promptly took it and let Alex drag her to the bedroom.

And so they both cuddle up in each other that night and snuggled into one another and give in to the delicious slumber.

**To Be Cont.........**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Readers I wanted to let you all now that I won't be posting in any longer. Reasons: 1. I know how much people are reading but not reviewing and really that is what inspiring me to write and there is not much inspiration here. 2. It's very hard to post a chapter here without screwing it all up.

You can find updates here ".com/ and the story are not passed through BETA so you will find mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

30 minutes later the doctor was checking the body evryone was asked to evacute the room. The doctor came out to officially declaring Mr. Cabot officially dead. They prepared to transfer the body to the morgue. Every one was still there awaiting, Micheal and his parents Alex and Olivia. After a whlie said good bye to the guests and told them they would be notice of the funeral. All that was left was Alex and Olivia and Mrs. Cabot. The atmosphere in the house was ire and quite.

"I can t believe this." Said Mrs. Cabot to no one in particular. Alex look at her in disbelieve and slightly angry. She was so upset, she had questions and she needed answers. She was at the moment being held by the strong detective that never left her side since she had pulled her of her Mother. She needed Olivia like never before, she is the one holding her together at the moment, feeding off of Olivia s strenght that she is so willingly given her in this moment of surrow. She doesn t know how long she would be able to keep it together as she felt like her heart is shredding peices of sharp glass tearing her inside with every breath she took. How could have this passed her by? Why didn't she notice something was wrong? Now that she thought back to the conversation she had with her father several nights ago in the restaurant, she new something was odd but she didn't give it much thought. Was he trying to say something? Oh dad. She thought as another tear roles down her cheek.

Olivia's heart was also in shambles and all she could do was be there for Alex. She new how hard it was to loose a love one, she lost her mother couples years ago and she suffer it all alone, sure she had Elliot but it was not the same.

"Alex if you want to stay... Alise started but was cut off by Alex.

" No, I am going home and I'll be back tomorrow." Alex said " come on lets go." She told Liv and Liv nodded agreeing. They slowly made their way out the door.

The car ride to Alex apartment was dead quit, Olivia kept her sight on the road and on Alex, silent tears running down the blonde's cheek. Olivia wished she could some how make her feel better but knew that was impossible. " Alex Honey do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Olivia asked she didn't know whether Alex will prefer to stay alone, she hoped that Alex would let her be there for her.

" Don't you have to work tomorrow?" Alex ask not looking at Olivia just gazing at the traffic.

" Don't worry, I will call Cragen in the morning." Olivia said still trying tot get Alex to look at her.

"Ok." Was Alex Answer to emotionally drain to object.

Finally reaching to the Apartment Alex open the door and they both went in not one knowing what to say. Olivia went in to the kitchen and put the kettle to do some tea. When came back into the living room Alex was not there so she went in the direction of the bedroom. Alex was curled up on the bed in a fetal position. Olivia approach the bed carefully and sat on the edge of the bed.

" I am sorry I am such a mess." Alex said holding the same position on the bed.

Olivia slip out of her heels and laid behind Alex and cradle her.

" Alex sweetie look at me." Alex turned and look at Olivia her eyes red from crying so much. " You don't have to apologized for grieving I understand and you don't have to be strong, I am here for you and I am not going any where." Olivia said running her hand through Alex silky blonde hair.

" He is all I had." Alex says tears starting to pour now that she felt like she can let it out. " Why did this have to happen Liv?" Alex cried even more.

" I don't know Hon, but what I know is that yor not alone, you have me." Olivia seal her statement with a kiss to her forehead.

" What if i loose you too?" Alex asked a sudden horror look in her face.

" Your not going to loose me, your stuck with me." Olivia said and give her a smile and that made Alex smile. For an instant at least.

Alex finally was able to close her eyes and sleep, her sleep filled with childhood memories of her and her father, slowly opened here eyes to the realization the she was dreaming and that her father was really gone, she shift her sight to the night stand looking at the framed photo of her mom and dad. She got up from the bed and slowly walked into the closet and opened it, withdrawing a box from the corner within the closet. She dragged the box to the bed and opened it. There she pull out old photos of her as a baby and one of her and her father when she was about 6 year of age. She brought them to the night stand and position them with the one that was already there. The night table was white and had a vase with lilac flowers in one corner.

Olivia walked in the room to see Alex awake and looking at the night table, tear running down her porcelain beautiful face. Olivia look in the same direction and noticed the extra photos.

"Hey I never seen these" Olivia said walking closer to get a better look. Olivia was silently chuckling.

" What's so funny?" Alex asked wiping away the traces of tears."

"Is that you?" Olivia ask pointing and the baby photo.

" Yeah I was 11 months old." Alex said smiling.

"How come you never showed me these before?"Olivia asked picking up the one with Alex and . Alex shrugged and smiled.

" You were adorable." Olivia said now holding the baby picture and caressing the image on the photo. Putting it back in the night table Olivia turned to Alex.

" Are you okay?" Olivia ask hold Alex hand on hers.

" A little. I am glad your here Liv, I would be lost in this situation without you." Alex disclose letting her head drop. Olivia put a finger under her chin and raise Alex to look a her.

"Alex where would I be if its not here with you?" Olivia said very tenderly and softly.

" Having a life I suppose. Going out on dates meeting people." Alex said even thought thats not what she wanted, She didn't want Olivia to go out with no one else but her.

" I can't do that cause my heart is already compromised and there is no available space for anyone else." Olivia said and saw as Alex face fell.

" Do...Do I know him?" Alex was barely able to get out.

" Her." Olivia corrected.

" Her?...okay." Alex was devastated and it shows in her features. Olivia had to clarify what she was trying to say.

' I love you Alex!" Olivia decide to blurt it out once and for all. Alex snapped her head up and look at Liv perplexed and all of a sudden Alex started to cry. Olivia ran to her side and hugged her and started to apologize thinking she made Alex cry.

" I'm so sorry Alex please forget what said please? I didn't meant to upset you baby I am sorry.

" I can't.' Was all Alex said now looking at Olivia with loving eyes. " Cause I love you too." Alex said now very close to Olivia face nose almost touching. They looked at each other sizing up each other features.

" I want to kiss you Liv." Alex said inhaling all the was Olivia.

" me too." And that was all it took for them to lock lips in a tender first kiss. When they parted Olivia took a deep breath and said." The cool points are out the window and you have all twisted up in the game." Olivia finished with a smile.

"What?' Alex said giggling.

"That means I love you ghetto style."

" Oh Okay." And then they kiss once more. Both woman happy to an extent to the new development in their relationship. Alex felt a new sense of purpose and a renew strength, she wasn't alone she had Olivia and she was extremely happy about that, now she can battle everything that was to come.


End file.
